1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting detection signals. In particular, this invention relates to a wireless transmission method for tire detection signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, vehicle workmanship also improves. Except for improving the performance of vehicles to make drivers enjoy driving more, drivers also enjoy their time in a car via an ergonomics design and the addition of multimedia devices. In developing vehicle technology, a key issue is how to improve safety. Therefore, a variety of technologies that increase driving safety have been developed, such as an anti-lock braking system (ABS), and a transmission system of tire detection signal, etc.
The transmission system of tire detection signal allows the user to check the status of the tires when the vehicle system is moving by receiving tire detection signals, such as tire pressure. The transmission system of tire detection signal includes a plurality of detection units and a receiving unit. Each of the tires has a detection unit and the receiving unit is installed on the body of the vehicle system. Each of the detection units detects a corresponding tire pressure to generate a tire detection signal. The tire detection signal is transmitted to the receiving unit via a wireless transmission method. The receiving unit digitizes the received tire detection signal and displays the digitized tire detection signal on a display unit. Thereby, the user checks the tire pressure from the display unit.
Generally, detection units detect a corresponding tire pressure and tire detection signals are transmitted to a receiving unit via a wireless transmission method. However, because the structure of vehicles is different, it usually has a dead spot at a specified angle (such as 90 degrees) so that the receiving unit cannot receive exactly the tire detection signal. If the tire detection signals are emitted to the receiving unit per resolution and the tire is located at the dead spot, the receiving unit cannot receive exactly tire detection signals emitted from the detection unit. Therefore, the driver cannot monitor the tire pressure as they are driving their car. Driving safety is not guaranteed. In order to increase the percentage of tire detection signals received by the receiving unit, the number of emitting tire detection units from the detection unit is increased to several times per resolution. Although the above method can increase the percentage of receiving tire detection signals by the receiving unit, the usage life of batteries installed in the detection unit is decreased. Under this condition, if the speed of the vehicle is too fast or too slow, the receiving unit still cannot receive exactly the tire detection signals emitted from the detection unit.